


Day Out with Mr Lannister

by TeamGwenee



Series: Nannying the Cubs [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jaime is a Good Dad, Modern AU, Nanny AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Brienne joins her young charges and their dad on a day out.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Nannying the Cubs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846729
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	Day Out with Mr Lannister

“We want Brienne to come!” Tommen insisted, clutching onto Brienne’s jeans.

“Please Dad!” Myrcella begged. “Brienne is so cool. She’s been teaching me to do wheelies on my bike.”

Brienne looked at her feet. Cersei was out for the day; mercifully, her diary chock-a-block with a private Tai Chi lesson, followed by a trip to the beauty salon to get her bikini line tidied, before a champagne lunch at the Sept and an afternoon of shopping. Brienne had been looking forward to getting back into her pyjamas and watching tv in her small flat above the garage. 

But Myrcella and Tommen looked so hopeful, wide eyed and pleading for their father to agree. It was especially heartening to see Myrcella jump on her toes like the little girl she was. Whenever her mother was near, Myrcella always put on a facade of maturity. 

“I’m sure your dad wants to have you for himself today,” Brienne said evenly. 

Jaime had his eyes fixed on Brienne, an inscrutable look on his face. Brienne wondered if Jiame resented the children’s affection for her. Cersei certainly wasn’t impressed. Last night when Brienne had brought Tommen down to say goodnight to Cersei, he had sleepily hung off Brienne’s hand and nuzzled into her like one of his kittens. Cersei’s eyes filled with venom at the sight, and she would have glared had her botoxed forehead allowed it. 

“I don’t mind,” he announced. “If it will make the kids happy.” He opened the car door for Tommen to clamber through, strapping him in. “I think it’s long overdue Ms Tarth and I got to know each other better.”

#

“I thought you were full, Tommen?” Brienne pointed out as Tommen reached for the last chicken nugget on his plate.

“I am,” Tommen insisted. “But I had to eat the last nugget or it will be lonely.”

Myrcell rolled her eyes. “Food doesn’t have feelings Tommen.”

“Yes it does!” Tommen said firmly.   
  


“I quite agree,” Jaime said. “For example, my fries feel fear. Great, terrible fear.” He lifted a fry to his face and put on a high, piping voice. “Nooooo! Please don’t eat me! I don’t want to die.” Jaime bit off the end of his fry. “Oh the agony!” he exclaimed through mouthfuls. “Why must you eat me from the bottom up? Take a bite from my head and put an end to it!”

“Dad,” Myrcella groaned as Tommen giggled, “You are like, s _ o  _ embarrassing.”

“I think I’m hilarious, and Tommen does too,” Jaime pointed out. “I think it is up to Brienne to have the deciding vote.” He widened his eyes and cupped his chin in his hands, batting his eyelashes. “Brienne, do you think I’m funny?”

Brienne pushed down a smile. “In the head, maybe,” she said quietly, causing Myrcella to cackle and Jaime to pout his lips. 

#

After letting his food go down, Tommen was off for the soft play area. Myrcella followed in order to ‘look after her baby brother. Brienne watched them play, thankful that even Tommen was smart enough not to let their mother know they had played with ‘dirty children’ in a ‘common ball pit’. 

Jaime beamed at the sight of them. “They’re great kids, aren’t they. It’s a miracle they haven’t turned out into little monsters. Between mine and Cersei’s genes, some natural goodness managed to emerge in them. And enough to withstand being raised by the pair of us.”

“You’re a good dad,” Brienne insisted. “And a good man.”

Jaime shot her a side smile. “It took a while to get there. If I am a good man today, it is because of them.” His face darkened. “Cersei isn’t a good woman,” he said suddenly. 

“I…” Brienne stuttered, unsure what to say.

“Don’t be bashful,” Jaime told her. “Cersei is a wretched, vile woman. And I know you will know, because she never bothers putting on a friendly face for the staff. It’s beneath her.”

Brienne couldn’t deny it. 

“How long have you been divorced?” she asked awkwardly.

“Seperated six months,” Jaime said. “Divorce is still in the works. I bought everything, the houses, the car, the boat. But I put it in our name. My brother, he’s my lawyer, reckons he could wrangle it so I could take it all and just give Cersei her alimony, but we’re holding it hostage for custody of the kids. If Cersei knew that I would trade it all in so I could be a part of their life, she’d let me keep it all and refuse to let me see Tommen and Myrcella more than once a month. As long as the yacht and the holiday house are the prize, she won’t be fighting too hard for the kids.” He shrugged. “She lives for spite but I’m trying to keep things civil. Kids need their mother.”

Brienne looked down at her plate. “My mum died when I was eight. My dad thought I needed a woman’s influence so he invited my Auntie Roelle to come live with us.” She smiled wryly. “To be honest, I would have been better off raised by a Black Mamba. I took on nannying jobs to get away from home.” 

Brienne looked Jaime square in the eye. “My dad thought I needed a mother, but what I needed was someone kind, who cared. Someone who didn’t nag me about my weight or my height or tell me to that I was too ugly to find a husband or too stupid to get a job and if a man was ever charitable enough to take me on I was to be extremely grateful, and do whatever he asked so he wouldn’t get away.”

Jaime raised his eyebrows. “Seven Hells.” He leaned forward, as though to take Brienne’s hand, before thinking better of it. “You didn’t deserve that shit. No kid does. What did you dad do?”

Brienne shrugged. “Dad doesn’t speak to Auntie Roelle anymore, and we’ve gotten back in contact, but at the time, he was so lost after Mum, and you know, Tarth was a pretty traditional island and looking after the kids was definitely a woman thing. And Auntie Roelle, she knew how to put on a face.”

Jaime looked at Myrcella and Tommen. He lowered his voice. “Brienne,” he said earnestly, “If you see Cersei do something, or say something, that you feel is wrong, that might hurt the kids. Tell me. For the love of Gods, tell me. Don’t worry about Cersei. Just tell me.”

Brienne thought of Myrcella’s little girl dresses and Tommen holding onto her hand as Cersei watched, face full of poison.

“I will,” she promised. “Whatever happens, I will always put the kids first.” 

  
  



End file.
